


It's a Small World

by IngridAnne24



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, how many jetra denying their feelings fics can i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: Jane and Petra take the kids to Disney World. They have to share a bed, Petra gets a sunburn, they're in love but don't realize it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to finish this before I actually go to Florida (today). I'm trash for Jane and Petra being in love, not realizing it, and denying those feelings.

Petra had lived in Florida for nearly a decade and had never been to Disney World. She had no reason to. She came to America in her early-twenties, and she was already overwhelmed by America, why would a giant theme park devoted to media empire be any better?

But now she had children. Children who loved anything Disney (except Frozen; they hated Frozen). And being a hotel owner, she had a special discount to the parks. So it was a no-brainer.

Naturally, Rafael had to go to because they were also his daughters, and he hadn't been to Disney World since he was very young (and his memory of it was apparently not a very good one). Then, since Rafael was going, Mateo had to go too, which also meant Jane was coming along. Petra pretended to be annoyed by this, but secretly, she was happy Jane was coming. Why she felt the need to fain annoyance, she didn't know.

The night before, as they met up at the hotel to make sure everything was set, the kids were practically shaking with excitement.

“I wanna go on the Dumbo ride!” Mateo yelled.

“I wanna go on the Winnie the Pooh one!” Anna shouted back.

“It's a Small World!” Ellie added.

“We can do them all,” Jane reassured them. “We have two days. We'll be at Epcot first, though, then Magic Kingdom the next day.”

“What's Ebcot?” Mateo asked.

“Epcot,” Jane corrected. “It was modeled off the World's Fairs they used to do, and it exhibits different countries and cultures. Now, it's not super authentic, but it's much better than the stuff they used to do at the World's Fairs.”

“You've been researching,” Petra said, shoving the girls' clothes into a suitcase.

“Of course. They don't have a Venezuelan area, but they do have a Mexican one, and my dad is Mexican, so,” Jane shrugged. “I'm sure it'll be fine. They also don't have a Czech one, but they do have Italy, since the girls are half Italian.”

“I heard the Norway area is being changed to match Frozen,” Petra told the girls, who instantly made faces. “We can avoid that.”

Jane smiled at her and Petra busied herself with the suitcases.

Rafael then came in, carrying what appeared to be t-shirts. 

“Raf, what're those?” Petra asked, eyeing them.

“T-shirts, for you all,” he said, grinning. “Didn't you say you wanted to match?”

“I said no such thing.”

“I think that was me,” Jane said, raising her hand sheepishly. She shrunk back a little bit at Petra's glare. “I thought it would be cute!”

Petra sighed. “What's on the shirts?”

Rafael held them up. The adult-sized shirts both said 'Mommy' on them with Mickey Mouse ears, while the smaller three had 'Son' and 'Daughter' on them. Jane clamped her hand over her mouth and was visibly holding back laughs.

“Raf, people are going to think Jane and I are...” Petra lowered her voice for some reason. “Lovers, or something.”

“So? Who cares if people think that?”

“We're not, though.”

Rafael waved his hand dismissively at Petra.

“Wait,” Jane said slowly. “Where's your shirt?”

“Um, about that...” Rafael put the shirts down beside the suitcases. “So, I can't go.”

“What?” 

Even though Rafael had finally shaved off that stupid beard, he still stroked at his face, a nervous habit he had developed. “It turns out, my parole is very strict and I can't leave the city right now. That restriction should be up next month, but right now, it's a no-go.”

Petra sighed, but Jane's hand was suddenly on Petra's shoulder.

“It's fine,” she said.

“Really?” Petra and Rafael asked at the same time.

“Really. I mean, we'll miss you, and we'll definitely have to go back when you can go, but Petra and I can handle the kids. It'll be fine,” Jane said, looking right at Petra.

“Can you at least the wear the shirts? For me?” Rafael started making a pouty face, something his children had picked up.

Petra groaned, then looked at Jane, who was making a similar face. “You two are ridiculous. Fine. I'll wear it.”

Both Jane and Rafael hugged Petra, and again, Petra pretended she didn't like it.

Rafael saw them off the next morning as they packed themselves into the car (after over an hour of trying to get going) and left for the destination. Luckily, the children were so excited last night, they barely slept, so as soon as they got into the car, they promptly passed out.

“I have some music for the carride,” Jane said, pulling out her iPod.

“Sure, as long as it's not Disn--”

It was. It was a Disney playlist, of all the popular songs from every single Disney movie. And it turned out that Jane knew all the words, something of which Petra found out pretty quickly as Jane belted out the songs.

“You'll wake the kids up,” Petra said in a hushed tone.

“Oh, they're out cold. Let's get down to business!” Jane sang out passionately, pointing at Petra. “Come on, Petra, you know the words. To defeat, the Huns! Did they sent me daughters, when I asked... For sons!”

Petra kept her mouth firmly shut as she stared out at the flat plane of the highway before her.

“Mister Iiiii'll, make a man, out of youuu!”

Jane kept singing, getting more and more into as she went. The thing was, Petra did know the words. She knew the words to most of these songs. And they were catchy.

“Be a maaaan!” Petra suddenly belted out.

“Mysterious as the dark side of the Mooooon!”

They both laughed.

“Heed my every order, and you might survive!”

They laughed even harder as they both repeated 'be a maaaaan!' at the same time. Petra cleared her throat when they finished, then quickly glanced back at the kids, who were still asleep.

'When You Wish Upon a Star' from Pinocchio was next, and while Petra didn't sing along this time, she found herself smiling broadly as Jane sung. It wasn't until about ten minutes later, when Jane was quiet, that Petra looked over at her. She was asleep.

A song that Petra wasn't familiar with then came on. She glanced at the display on the console and saw that it was from Hercules. The song was called “I Won't Say I'm in Love.” As she listened to the lyrics, she felt a twinging in her chest and felt an urge to look back over at Jane, but she forced herself to continue to stare ahead. 

Thankfully it wasn't a long song, so she didn't have to pretend to not hear it for long. A lot of the songs had something to do with love, but something about that song in particular really hit a little too close to home.

It didn't take too long to get there, but finding a parking spot was a nightmare. It took nearly 20 minutes of circling around to find something, and at that point everyone in the car was awake and giving her advice. By the time found a spot, Petra wanted nothing more than getting out of the car before she yelled at someone.

It was Epcot first and the kids wanted to go to the different countries. Mateo wanted a sombrero, which Jane was hesitant about. She compromised with a maraca instead.

“I don't don't see how that's better. In fact, it might be worse,” Petra said as they walked over to Italy.

“In terms of cultural sensitivity, I think it's better than the sombrero. In terms of the noise...”

Mateo was now chasing the twins around, shaking the maraca in their faces. Jane smiled sympathetically at Petra.

The kids wanted pizza at the Italy area and whined until it happened, despite the fact Jane and Petra both pointed out they could get pizza anywhere. Petra had been to Italy, it was nothing like Italy. But the food wasn't awful.

Afterwards they went to Norway, where they were surrounded by a number of Frozen imagery. Petra looked down at her daughters, who had stopped in their tracks.

“I don't want to,” Anna said softly.

“Me either,” Ellie said.

“We don't have to do anything with Frozen stuff,” Jane told them, crouching down in front of them. “I'll buy you Viking helmets.”

The twins immediately perked up, but as soon as they wanted into the Norway pavilion, they both used their hands as blinders as they walked past anything Frozen, beelining straight for the helmets. Mateo got himself one too.

They went on a couple rides, but the kids were still a little young and didn't enjoy the rides that much. They were more interested in the rides in Magic Kingdom, anyway. But they did stay for the fireworks.

By the time they got the hotel, they were all pretty exhausted. So Petra quickly got her reservation number out when they got to the desk. The concierge looked over the reservation, then the computer before smiling.

“Okay, I see that you booked a suite with two adjoining rooms, but unfortunately, a glitch in the system plus overbooking placed you in a single room, with one bed.”

Petra felt her face fall. “Excuse me? A glitch? That's a pretty big glitch. I want to speak with your manager.”

She felt a hand on her arm and Jane stepped beside her.

“Is there really no other rooms available?” Jane asked sweetly.

The woman at the desk shook her head. “Unfortunately, no. The beds are large, so you should have no problem fitting the children on there, plus you.”

Petra could see her eyes flickering to their shirts.

“It's alright,” Jane said, taking the keycard from her. 

Jane walked on ahead, the kids following her, and Petra followed them, grumbling a little bit to herself. Of course something like this happened. First Rafael couldn't come, now she's about to sleep with Jane. Well, sleeping with Jane isn't... well it wasn't the worse thing that could happen. It was actually just sleep, afterall.

The room wasn't tiny, but the bed seemed very small.

“Okay, kids, brush your teeth, get into your pajamas, and then it's right to bed,” Jane said. It took some work to get the kids to calm down, who were now slap-happy. But once they were out, they were out.

“Finally,” Jane groaned, collapsing on the bed. “That was a fun day, but I'm so tired. The idea of doing more of it tomorrow...”

Petra pulled her pajamas out of her bag and held them awkwardly in her hands. “Yeah, at least they'll probably more interested in the rides. I don't really want to go on It's a Small World, though.”

Jane laughed lightly. “Yeah. You can get dressed, by the way.”

“Hm? Oh. Yeah.”

Jane also pulled out her pajamas and started getting changed, while Petra did the same, but Petra turned her back to Jane as she did so. Turns out she changes more quickly than Jane because when she finished, she turned around. Jane was not changed yet. In fact, she was very much not dressed; nothing was covering her top. They briefly locked eyes and Petra spun around, her face hot.

She heard Jane laugh behind her. “Petra.”

“I'm sorry, Jane.”

“It's fine, Petra. We're both women.”

“Right.”

Still, Petra didn't turn around until she knew for sure that Jane was dressed. When she looked at Jane again, Jane had a funny look on her face.

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” Petra cleared her throat. “Yes. I'm fine. Let's get some sleep.”

The kids were clustered together on one side of the bed, Jane was next to them, and Petra was on the other side. 

“You're going to fall off,” Jane noted, in regards to Petra being so close to the edge.

“I'm fine.” Why Petra felt the need to be so far away from Jane, she didn't know. She wouldn't even touch her. “I don't move much in my sleep.”

“Alright.”

Petra didn't know how much time passed, but it seemed like it was taking her forever to fall asleep. Jane hadn't moved in a while, so she assumed she was asleep. The back of Jane's head was oddly mesmerizing and Petra felt a sudden urge to put her face in Jane's hair.

What the hell is wrong with me, Petra thought. But it wasn't just Jane's head, Petra also found herself staring at Jane's back, which was very visible with the tanktop Jane was wearing. It looked so strong. 

Petra accidentally made a frustrated grunting noise aloud, trying to push out these weird thoughts. She froze, worried that Jane heard her, but Jane still didn't move. Well, actually, she did move. She rolled over, now facing Petra. Her eyes were firmly shut and Petra could tell she was asleep. Jane reached out, grasping for something warm. Her hand brushed against Petra's arm and she grabbed onto it, pulling Petra closer. Petra didn't put up much of a fight and allowed Jane's arms to wrap themselves around her.

Jane smelled like a mix of sunscreen and the regular lotion she wore, which it wasn't Petra's fault that she was smelling Jane; Jane pulled her up against her and Petra's nose just happened to be up against Jane's neck.

Once Petra let herself relax in Jane's arms, she found herself drifting off. The next thing she knew was that smell again, suncreen and lotion, faded, but still there. She didn't know what it was at first, not until she opened her eyes and found herself face to face with a sleeping Jane.

The second thing she knew was children bouncing on the bed, yelling about Disney World.

“Wake up, Mommy!” The twins yelled at Petra and Mateo yelled at Jane. “Time to go!”

Jane stirred and went to stretch her arms, but met resistance aka Petra's body. She opened her eyes, smiled sheepishly at Petra, then rolled away from her.

“Good morning, Petra,” she said, brushing her hair away from her face.

“Good morning, Jane. I think the kids are ready to go.”

Jane laughed. “Yeah, I just need to take a shower first.”

“I need one too, so don't take too long.”

“Maybe we should take one together,” Jane was obviously joking, but an awkward silence fell over them before Petra laughed just as awkwardly. It didn't help. “I'll be right out.”

It took a while to get them all out the door, and took them even longer to actually get to the park, between problems with the shuttles and all three children having irritable bowel syndrome all of the sudden.

But they were there, the Magic Kingdom. Even Petra was in awe.

“Did you know,” Jane started, “that they use something called forced perspective to make things look bigger. Like, we can almost always see the castle and it's done in a way that looks like it's in the distance and huge.”

“Interesting,” Petra said. It sort of was interesting. It did make her look at the park differently.

“They do that with the store fronts, too. A lot of them are basically like movie sets, but they're created to make this actually look like a town's main street.”

Jane looked like she had more to say, but Mateo grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the Winnie the Pooh ride. They went on that, then the teacups, then It's a Small World. Petra wanted to die on that one. But everytime one of the children turned to her, their eyes wide, a smile on their face, she forced a smile. She made eye contact with Jane and she looked like she wanted to die too.

Apart from the meltdown when sisters from Frozen tried to hug Ellie and Anna, it was a good day. That is until Petra realized she had gotten sunburned.

“I told you to let me put sunscreen on your back,” Jane told her as she looked at the redness that was rapidly appearing.

The idea of Jane putting her hands on Petra's back made her nervous, so she had awkwardly tried to do it herself. It didn't work out.

“I can see where you tried to reach. There's finger marks.” Jane pressed her finger into Petra's back and Petra squirmed away from the touch, but not because it hurt. “I'm sorry! Did that hurt?”

“...Yes.”

“How about we go home—I'll drive—and I can help put aloe on your back.”

Petra was starting to sweat and she couldn't tell if it was just from the sunburn. Why was she acting like this? Why was she being so shy around Jane? The woman had watched her give birth, for God's sake. There shouldn't be any secrets between them.

Petra nodded. “Okay.”

They got the kids loaded into the car and by the time they got out on the road, Petra's sunburn was really bothering her. Jane kept making her drink water and had the AC on pretty high.

“I've only gotten a sunburn once, but it wasn't too bad. Now, Michael, he would get bad ones. Once he threw up.”

Petra closed her eyes and groaned. “Jane.”

“Sorry. Anyway, I'm pretty good with sunburns, so let me know what I can do to help. In the mean, try to get some sleep.”

Petra couldn't sleep. Everytime she relaxed, her back rubbed against the car seat. So she just sat forward and stared at her feet. Jane was talking about the day, how much fun she had, and Petra tried to listen, but she was feeling sick.

Thankfully it didn't take too long to get home, but it was late and Petra was tired. Jane dropped the kids off with Rafael, then took Petra's arm.

“Come on,” Jane said. “Let's get you comfortable.”

Petra didn't argue and followed Jane's lead back to her room. After Jane closed the door, she disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a bottle of aloe and a bottle of Tylenol. She went and came back a moment later with a glass of water.

“Okay, take off your shirt.”

“...What?”

“Take it off. I need to put this on you.”

“I can do it myself.” That was bullshit and Petra knew it. And Jane knew it.

“Yeah, like you could put sunscreen on yourself. Shirt, off.”

So Petra pulled her shirt off, but not before making a great deal of contact against her tender skin, causing her to shudder.

Jane's eyes flickered over her briefly before she handed her two pills and a glass of water. “This'll help with the fever and pain.”

Petra took them gratefully. She had her eyes closed as she drank the water and didn't notice Jane coming up behind her. She didn't even notice her until she felt two cold hands place themselves on her back. She instantly recoiled.

“I'm sorry if it hurts, Petra, but I promise this'll help.”

It wasn't the pain, it was... Jane touching her, which Petra was hyperaware of now for some reason. But it was stupid to feel this way, so she ignored it. She nodded.

“Keep going.”

It hurt a little bit, but it was nothing compared to how good it felt. The aloe was doing its job almost immediately, tingling pleasantly against Petra's skin. A shiver went down her spine and that translated into a noticeable shudder. Both of them ignored that. But as Jane's hands started to slide down, farther than the sunburn actually was, and she hit a sensitive spot in the middle of Petra's back, Petra let out a soft moan. Jane froze, then quickly retracted her hand.

“I think that's enough.”

“Yeah.”

“I also asked Rafael for something else.” Jane disappeared for a moment and came back with a small floor-fan. “This will feel good.”

She placed it beside the bed and Petra positioned herself, stomach down, on the bed so her back was in direct line with the fan. Her eyes fluttered closed, but she held in another moan.

“That feels really nice.”

The bed dipped as Jane climbed in.

“Do you mind if I stay here? I don't want to drive back home tonight and I don't want to bother Rafael.”

“Of course, Jane.”

“Your bra.”

“Excuse me?” Petra lifted and turned her head to look at Jane, who was smiling sheepishly and pointing at Petra's back. 

“I would think you'd be more comfortable without a bra.”

If Jane was a man, Petra would be sure that that was a poor excuse to get her out of her bra. She actually knew a man (boy, really) who had tried that excuse when they were teenagers. But Jane was a grown woman, and Petra had no reason to believe that it was for anything other than her comfort. That said...

Petra compromised by keeping her chest pressed against the bed and removing her bra that way, so they could save the potentially awkward situation of Petra exposing herself to Jane. Again, Jane had watched Petra give birth, so she had seen a lot more than her breasts, but that was a long time ago.

Jane left the bed and got changed before returning. Petra noticed she wasn't getting close to Petra, just like Petra wouldn't get close to Jane last night. Maybe that was significant, maybe not. Maybe Petra was reading too much into it. She was too tired and sore to care.

“Good night, Petra.”

“Good night, Jane.”

They fell asleep over an arms-length apart, but Petra woke up a few hours later, before the sun was up, with a cold hand lightly lying on top of her back. Jane wasn't right on her, but she was closer. Her cool hand felt nice against Petra's heated skin and it didn't take long for Petra to drift back to sleep.


End file.
